


Podfic of The Nameless Anthology Parts 1 & 2

by YinNocturne



Category: CARROLL Lewis - Works, POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Jabberwocky - Fandom, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implications of insanity resulting from the death of a loved one, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poem expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfics of both parts of the Nameless Anthology: Depths of Despair and The First's Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of The Nameless Anthology Parts 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vecna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vecna).
  * Inspired by [Depths of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567108) by [YinNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne). 
  * Inspired by [The First's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567021) by [YinNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne). 



> So, this was actually finished last year.... But I didn't finalise the editing of a no music version until now, and I really want to tweak the sound design on the music version, so that probably won't go up for a bit. 
> 
> All the thanks go to Vecna, who gave me the idea for this project in the beginning and let me drag zir into it time and again. And dealt spectacularly with doing a collab with someone halfway round the world for a school project - which had me freaking about deadlines and scope and if I could actually get the whole thing edited in time.

You can find this podfic on my gDrive here: [Nameless Anthology - No Music](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B04nC4dFfDA3Z2gya19acHBjZW8&authuser=0)

Within the podfic you will find...

00:00 - The Raven Poem

07:37 - Depths of Despair

19:08 - The Jabberwocky Poem

20:38 - The First's Apprentice

 

File length: 32:10

File size: 29.4 MB

File type: MP3


End file.
